Taylor's Crush
by LoreezyNL
Summary: Jack Brewer has dated a lot of girls since his girlfriend Kim moved to Japan. One of his close friends, Taylor, is having a huge crush on him. Will they end up as a couple or will it stay by a one-sided crush? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Kickin' It: The Other Way

Prologue:

Jack Brewer and Kimberley B. Crawford were an happy couple who loved karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo in Seaford, California. Unfortunately, Kim moved to Japan. After that, things are getting different for Jack. After his Sensei Rudy Gillespie turned the Dojo to a Dojo and Juice bar, Jack meets Taylor.

Ages:

Main Cast:

Jack Brewer : 16 years old

Milton McKrupnick: 16 years old

Jerry Martinez: 16 years old

Kim Crawford: 16 years old

Taylor Smith: 16 years old

Eddie Jones: 15 years old

All the other characters don't really have an specific age, like Rudy, Joan and others.

 _It was a really short chapter, sorry about that. It was more of a introduction to the story. More chapters will follow._


	2. Chapter 2

_4 months have passed since Kim left Seaford for the Otai Academy in Japan._

 _Jack is having a relationship with Donna Tobin, and dated girls like Samatha Parker, Whitney Johnson and Justine Sanderson._

 _He don't know that his close friend Taylor Smith is having a big crush on him._

* * *

Nobody's POV:

At the changing room of the gym at Seaford High:

'Hurry up Jack, were already late!' Says Milton.

'Yeaaaah, just chill. I'm almost done.' Says Jack.

They both enter the gym.

'Brewer, McKrupnick! Why are you guys late?' Says the gym teacher, Miss Thompson.

'Oh, nothing special. I was learning Math' Says Milton.

'Yeah, like usaual' Says Taylor Smith, a girl who is in the same class as Jack and Milton.

Everybody is laughing.

'Who siad that?!' Miss Thompson asked angry

Everybody is pointing to Taylor.

'So, Taylor Smith... You think you were funny?' Miss Thompson said.

'Yeah' Taylor said, uninterested.

'All right then, 15 push-ups young lady!' Miss Thompson siad again.

'Goddamnit... Thanks McKrupnerd!' Taylor said angry.

Miss Thompson returned to Jack and Milton.

'Brewer, your reason?' Miss Thomspon asked.

'I was changing my hairstyle!' Jack said.

'And that was the reason you're late?' Misses Thompson said.

'Uhm, i think so yeah' Jack said.

'Wow, what a reason...' Nick McCarthy said, a guy who hates Jack.

'Shut up Nick!' Milton said.

'All right, McKrupnick, 15 jumping jacks and Brewer. Same as Smith, 15 push-ups. The rest, get everything ready for Basketball'' Said miss Thompson.

10 minutes later. Jack, Taylor and Milton were done with their punishments.

'All right, the captains of team Blue is McCarthy and the captain of team Red is Brewer. Miss Thompson said.

'Coin toss, Brewer, head or tails?' Miss Thompson asked.

'Tails.' Jack said confident.

Miss Thompon throwed the coin in the air.

'Head, McCarthy, you choose side.'

'Left!' Nick said.

'Lets see, Taylor Smith, Milton McKrupnick, Joe Baggum, Sandro Alvarez, Nathan Blackwood, Michael Virelli and Adam Hartland are playing by Brewer and Lyle Armstrong, Sandra Carter, Megan Hughes, Danny Virelli, Timothy K. Lewis, Marvin Bradshaw and Bruce Michaels to McCarthy.'

The game is almost done and the score is 13-13.

Joe passes to Taylor.

'THROW TAYLOR!' Jack yelled.

Taylor throws and scored.

'Game done! Red wins!' Miss Thompson said.

Taylors POV:

After the game we won i walked to my locker.

'Wassup Tay-Tay!' Jerry said. A guy who is practicing Karate at the same dojo as i worked as the counter girl in the juice bar.

'What do you want Martinez?' I said, slightly tired.

'You know, me and you. On a date.' Jerry said.

I was smiling because of Jerry's stupidness.

'You know i got a crush on Jack?' I said.

'Yeah i know, but Jack already have a girlfriend. Donna Tobin.' Jerry Said

'Yeah, unfortunatley.' I sighed.

'So, what-

Jerry couldn't finished what he said because he was interrupted by Principal Price.

'Martinez, are you the one who gave Tommy Andrews a Wedgie?' He said.

'Me? Haha, no.' Jerry said, lying.

'Martinez, i know that you're lying. You always playing with your ear when you're lying.' Principal Price said.

'I never do that!' Jerry was playing with his ear.

'Really Jerry, Really?' Jerry said.

'Martinez, my office!' Principal Price said.

Then Jerry said something random in Spanish what i couldn't understand.

I walked off the girls bathroom were i heared some girls talking about Jack.

'What's up with Jack?' I said

'You didn't know it? Jack and Donna broke up!' A girl said.

'You're making a joke right?' I said.

'No! It's true.' She said.

'Okay, well thank you!' I walked out with a huge smile.

'Hmm, this is my chance, i hope that Jack isn't busy with beating up a dummy or something. But he's so damn cute when he's doing that.' I said to myself.

I jumped in my car and drove to the Dojo.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Review if you liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that i forget to make a part yesterday! I was busy with all kinds of stuff. But hey, here's chapter 3! With the comeback (Sort of, xD) Eddie!

Chapter 3

Taylor's POV

I arrived at the dojo and to my suprise it was empty. No Jack, no Rudy no anyone.

I walked to my counter at the Juice bar when i heared Rudy walking in together with a guy i never seen before.

'Welcome back Eddie!' Rudy said.

'Yeah, who's that blonde chick?' Eddie asked.

'That's Taylor, she is the new 'Juice Girl' Rudy told him, i laughed.

'Well, hello there juice girl! I'm Eddie Jones, nice to meet you.' He told me and we shaked hands.

'Likewise.' I said.

'You new here in Seaford?' He told me.

'No, but my parents lost all their money so i left Swathmore High for Seaford, i'm in the same class as Jerry and Jack.' I explained to him.

'No Kim?' He asked.

'No, she moved to Otai in Japan.' Rudy told him.

At that moment Jack came in and i greeted him.

'Hi Jack, smoothie?' I asked him very happy.

'Uhm hey Taylor, no thank you.' He said and headed straight to the changing room.

I sighed. 'How much do i need to do to get his attention? Showing my cleavage?' I told myself.

'Rudy, i'm going for a little walk. I'm still tired from school you know?' I told him.

'Oh yeah sure Taylor, Jerry will take it from you.' He said.

I grabbed my backpack and walked through the park.

'Taylor?'

'Taylor, what's up?'

I heard my name from a distance.

'Who's there?' I said while i sat under a tree.

'It's me, Milton!' He yelled.

'Urrrgh, what do you want McKrupnerd?' I asked.

'Why always McKrupnerd?' Milton asked.

'Whatever.' I said, not giving attention to Milton.

Milton sat next to me.

'Taylor, what's going on? You look really diffrent the last months.' Milton asked.

'It's the best to tell him the truth about Jack.' I told myself.

I sighed.

'I... I... Uhm. Got a crush on Jack.' I said.

'How long?' Milton asked me.

'Like 4 months. Maybe longer.' I told him.

'Wow, thats long. Why didn't you told him?' Milton said.

'Because he was always dating other girls and was to busy with his Karate.' I told him when i walked away.

'Taylor? TAYLOR!' Milton screamed, but i didn't say anything back.

Jack's POV

I back walked in the Dojo with my earphones on listen to Sage the Gemini.

'Hey Jack, i'm back!' Eddie said.

'Eddie? What's up man! How're you doing?' I asked him while giving him a man hug.

'Great man, great.' Eddie said.

'Why you're back?' I asked him while switching the song on my phone to Drake - Legend.

'I was bored as hell staying at home doing nothing, so i talked with Rudy for a comback and it was okay.' He said.

'Nice, uhm Jerry, you saw Milton today. Except school'. I asked him while he was molesting a orange.

'He was going to his Aunt Linda after school.' Jerry said.

'Uhm Jerry...' I said.

'Yeah Jack?' He replied.

'You're killing a orange...' I said while grinning.

'Really Jerry, Really?' He said.

'You know what's up with Taylor?' I asked.

'What do you mean?' Jerry said

'She's acting strange.' I said.

'I don't know, maybe she's sick?' Jerry said.

'Okay whatever, i'm gonna talk to her this evening. Wanna fight?' I asked him.

'Sure!' Jerry said.

That was the end!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4!_

 _There was someone who was wondering if there wil be any Kick. No, there will be no Kick._

* * *

The next morning at school:

Nobody's POV:

'All right everybody open your books on page 21.' Mr. Green said.

Taylor was only watching Jack who sat in front of her.

'Taylor, Taylor? TAYLOR!' Jerry said.

'What do you want Jerry?' Taylor asked.

'Can i have a piece of paper?' Jerry asked.

'Oh yeah, sure!' Taylor said while she handed him the paper.

'Thanks Tay-Tay!' Jerry said.

Taylor continued staring to Jack.

'Taylor, whats the awnser of question 5B?' Mr. Green asked.

'25?' Taylor said.

Everyone was laughing.

'Sigh, will you please pay attention to the question next time Taylor? But nice try' Mr. Green said.

5 minutes later, the bell was going.

'YESS! LUNCHPAUSE!' Jerry yelled.

'Jerry Martinez! Stop yelling!' Mr. Green said mad.

'Oh yeah, sorry.' Jerry said.

Taylor, Jack & Jerry grabbed their stuff and walked out of the class.

While Jack walked to his locker, Taylor walked to the girls toilet to make herself more sexy.

When she walked out, she headed straight to Jack.

'Hey Jack! You wanna go to Falafel Phill after school?' Taylor said while playing with her hair.

'With you?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, we can talk about school and stuff like that.' Taylor said, still playing with her hair.

'No, but thanks for the offer Taylor.' Jack said while walking away.

Taylor throwed a bottle at the lockers and started crying.

Taylor's POV.

I sat down the lockers crying.

'Taylor? Hey, what's wrong girl?' Ms. Marlane said, sitting next to Taylor.

'It's uhm, nothing Ms. Marlane.' I said

'Taylor, i know there is something wrong with you. What's the problem?' She asked.

'A boy...' I said.

'Wich boy?' She said.

'Oh, you know. A boy, tall, strong and very very handsome.' I said.

'He's also one of my best friends.' I said.

'That's difficult.' Ms. Marlane said.

'Yeah i know.' I said brushed my tears away.

'Does he have a girlfriend?' She said.

'No, but alot of girls are flirty around him.' I said while i stand up.

'You know Ms. Marlane, i know what i'm gonna do. I'ts maybe a little risky.' I said.

'What?' Ms. Marlane said.

I put on some lipstick.

'Kiss him in front of everyone at school.' I said confident while i walked away.

5 minutes later.

'Hey Jack!' I said.

'Hey Taylor, what's up?' He said.

After he finished what he said i kissed him on lips.

'Well, bye Jack!' I said with a big smile.

I walked out of school.

'I did it! I kissed the most handsome boy at Seaford! I'm so happy right now!' I said to myself.

When i walked home from school i saw Donna Tobin.

'Hello Taylor, i heard you kissed Jack. My Jack!' Se said angry.

'Yeah, i kissed him. Mad?' I said.

She wanted to punch me, but i avoided her.

She fell into a bush and i walked away.

'REMEMBER TAYLOR, JACK IS MINE! MINE! M-I-N-E! MINE!' She yelled.

'Yeah, whatever Donna.' I said while walking away.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _It's the day after the kissing thing between Taylor & Jack. It's Saturday and Taylor is working at the dojo._

* * *

Taylor's POV:

I was working in the dojo when Jerry came in.

'Hey Taylor.' He said.

'Hey Jerry, have you seen Jack?' I said.

'No. Not after the kissing thing at the whole school yesterday.' He said.

'Can i get a orange smoothie?' Jerry said.

'Sure!' is said, and i start making the smoothie.

'Jerry, what did you thought when i kissed Jack?' I asked him.

'You know Taylor, i can be a jerk sometimes you know? With all the would you like to date me and stuff but, i think that you and Jack would be a better couple than me and you. And i will always choose your side.' He said, wich make me smile.

'You're not joking?' I said.

'Absolutely not.' he said.

'You know something, Jack is at Falafel Phills right now. I'm gonna talk with him about you and him.' He said.

After he walked out, i layed down at the floor and started dreaming away thinking about Jack.

Jerry's POV.

I walked in Phills when i saw Jack sitting alone.

'Sup man!' I said.

'Sup Jerry.' He said.

'Uhm Jack, i saw the thing yesterday with You and Taylor. Was it nice?' I asked him.

'The kissing thing you mean?' He said.

'It was nice, she has really loft lips you know?' Jack said.

'So, do you like her?' I asked.

'As a girlfriend?' He said.

'She's nice and attractive, but she needs to be more, you know, sexy.' He said.

'Is she better than Kim?' I said.

'Kim? Kim was the best girl i ever met. All the other girls like Donna were girly girls.' He said.

'And Taylor?' I said, while i was looking around.

'Taylor is diffrent, she's is really nice and no a girly girl. I like her, but not in that way. Not yet.' He said confident.

'All right. You know, i'm returning to the dojo to practice. You follow?' I said.

'No, i'm staying here waiting for my goddamn falafel wich i order 10 minutes ago!' Jack said really loud and angry.

I returned back to the dojo.

Taylor's POV:

I was cleaning the dojo while Jerry came in.

'And?' She said nervous.

'He likes you, as a friend.' He said, and i feel bad.

'Did, he really said that?' I said.

'Yeah, you said that your diffrent and that he not likes you as his girlfriend. Not yet.' He said.

'I know something! Well can all sleepover here at the dojo and than i can talk to Jack about us!' I said confident.

'But does he know that i'm having a crush on him?' I said.

'I don't know, but the sleepover thing sounds nice. I contact Milton and Eddie.' He said.

'Nice!' I said, and i smiled.

'Maybe we can invite Rudy to.' He said.

Yeah, sounds great.' I said.

'Oh it's late, i need to go home. Thanks for everything Jerry. You're a true friend.' I said while i walked out.

'Yeah no problem Tay-Tay!' He also walked out, locked the dojo door and jumped on his bike to cycle home.

I walked to the bus and headed home.

Just to dream all night about Jack and i.

* * *

 _That was the end of the chapter!_  
 _Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6! The Final chapter. I want to start with another fanfic! So yeah, this is the last one. Enjoy!_

* * *

Taylor's POV:

It's been 2 weeks since the kissing thing bewteen me and Jack. Jack and i didn't really talk about it.

I came into school and headed to my locker, where i saw a piece of paper on the floor.

'FOR TAYLOR SMITH' It says.

* * *

 _'Dear Taylor, since 2 weeks i'm thinking diffrent about you. At first you was annoying, but later. I feel things for you. Things i only feeled for my ex-girlfriend Kim. And since the kiss, well, it became harder and harder. I want you to know that i'm always there for you when you need me. And, i love you. I love you more than everything'_

 _Love,_

 _Jack._

* * *

I was suprised. Jack Brewer is in love, with... with me! Taylor Smith!

'This is so beautiful! Thanks lord to make it possible' I said almost crying.

'What's up Taylor? Why you crying?' Jerry said.

'Read this!' I said.

'Wow, Taylor! This is nice!' Jerry said loud.'

'So, where is Mr. Big Shot Brewer?' Jerry Said.

'At the toilet.' I said.

'Okay, i'm gonna talk to him.' Jerry said.

Jacks POV:

I walked out the toilet when i saw Jerry coming to me.

'Yo Jack, i read your letter to Taylor.' He said.

I laughed.

'And, what did she said?' I said.

'Don't you know that she's crushing on you, big time?' Jerry said.

'Seriously?' I said, suprised.

'Yeah man. I knew that a long time,' Jerry said.

'And you didn't tell me anything?' I said.

'Well, she told my it like 4 months ago. When you was dating Samantha and everything, so i would let it go just to see if she changed her mind. But no, she still had a massive crush on you.' He said.

'Where is she now?' I said.

'At her locker.' Jerry said.

I walked to her locker.

'Taylor?' I said.

'Ye-

When she turned around i kissed her lips.

'You lik-

She kissed me back when i talked.

Taylors POV:

OH MY GOD! The most handsome boy in Seaford kissed me! This is the most beautiful day in my life! Does that mean that we're together? Like a couple? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Oh this is so amazing!

'Uhm Jack?' I said.

'Yeah Taylor?' He said.

'Why?' I said.

'Because, you're amazing. You're the best girl i ever met. And i want to ask you something what is keeping me a very long time now.

Will you be my girlfriend?' He said.

'Of course Jack!' I said and we kissed.

I woke up seeing the time.

7:02

'It was a dream. A dream. It was a dream.' I told myself.

'I'm so obsessed with Jack that i dreamed about him. Wow.' I said.

I stood up, put on my clothes and walked to school.

'I had the most amazing dream ever. To bad it wasn't real. Sigh, i still love Jack Brewer. But maybe it's better that he don't know it.' I said.

* * *

 _This was the end of the story and the chapter!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
